Sorting Hat
The Sorting Hat is a sentient Hogwarts artifact which magically determines to which of the four school Houses each new student is to be assigned. These four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat originally belonged to Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts. It is normally stored in the Headmaster's Office until it is needed; Harry Potter tried on the Sorting Hat for the second time when he was sent to the office for the first time in his second year. During the opening banquet at the beginning of each school year, the first-year students are lined up and their names read aloud alphabetically. Each then takes a seat on a stool and the hat is placed on their head. After a moment of consideration, the hat announces its choice aloud for all to hear, and the student joins the selected house. The moment of consideration varies in length, from nearly a minute to less than a second. Judging from Harry's own account of his Sorting, and a brief comment made by Hermione, the hat may sometimes speak to the student while they're being Sorted. The Sorting Hat Songs .]]Before sorting the students each year, the hat recites a new introductory song. These songs vary in length and content. Ron Weasley expressed the opinion that the Hat spends the entire school year making up its next song. They also occasionally warn of danger to come, as in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, though it's not known exactly how the Hat is aware of upcoming events. Although it was suggested it picks up information from Albus Dumbledore, it's not known much it would have done it before such an influential figure in the wider wizarding world was in office. Songs 1991 Song Oh you may not think me pretty, '' ''But don't judge on what you see, '' ''I'll eat myself if you can find '' ''A smarter hat than me. '' ''You can keep your bowlers black, '' ''Your top hats sleek and tall, '' ''For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat '' ''And I can cap them all. '' ''There's nothing hidden in your head '' ''The Sorting Hat can't see, '' ''So try me on and I will tell you '' ''Where you ought to be. '' ''You might belong in Gryffindor, '' ''Where dwell the brave at heart, '' ''Their daring, nerve, and chivalry '' ''Set Gryffindors apart; '' ''You might belong in Hufflepuff, '' ''Where they are just and loyal, '' ''Those patient Hufflepuffs are true '' ''And unafraid of toil; '' ''Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, '' ''if you've a ready mind, '' ''Where those of wit and learning, '' ''Will always find their kind; '' ''Or perhaps in Slytherin '' ''You'll make your real friends, '' ''Those cunning folks use any means '' ''To achieve their ends. '' ''So put me on! Don't be afraid! '' ''And don't get in a flap! '' ''You're in safe hands (though I have none) '' ''For I'm a Thinking Cap! '' 1994 Song ''A thousand years or more ago '' ''When I was newly sewn, '' ''There lived four wizards of renown, '' ''Whose names are still well known: '' ''Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, '' ''Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, '' ''Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, '' Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. '' ''They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, '' ''They hatched a daring plan '' ''To educate young sorcerers '' ''Thus Hogwarts School began. '' ''Now each of these four founders '' ''Formed their own house, for each '' ''Did value different virtues '' ''In the ones they had to teach. '' ''By Gryffindor, the bravest were '' ''Prized far beyond the rest; '' ''For Ravenclaw, the cleverest '' ''Would always be the best; '' ''For Hufflepuff, hard workers were '' ''Most worthy of admission; '' ''And power-hungry Slytherin '' ''Loved those of great ambition. '' ''While still alive they did divide '' ''Their favorites from the throng, '' ''Yet how to pick the worthy ones '' ''When they were dead and gone? '' ''Twas Gryffindor who found the way, '' ''He whipped me off his head '' ''The founders put some brains in me ''So I could choose instead! '' ''Now slip me snug about your ears, '' ''I've never yet been wrong, '' ''I'll have a look inside your mind '' ''And tell where you belong! '' 1995 Song ''In times of old, when I was new, And Hogwarts barely started, The founders of our noble school Thought never to be parted. '' ''United by a common goal, They had the selfsame yearning To make the world's best magic school And pass along their learning. '' ''"Together we will build and teach" The four good friends decided. And never did they dream that they Might some day be divided. '' ''For were there such friends anywhere As Slytherin and Gryffindor? Unless it was the second pair Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, '' ''So how could it have gone so wrong? How could such friendships fail? Why, I was there, so I can tell The whole sad, sorry tale. '' ''Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those Whose ancestry's purest." Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose Intelligence is surest." '' ''Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those With brave deeds to their name." Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot And treat them just the same." '' ''These differences caused little strife When first they came to light. For each of the four founders had A house in which they might '' ''Take only those they wanted, so, For instance, Slytherin Took only pure-blood wizards Of great cunning just like him. '' ''And only those of sharpest mind Were taught by Ravenclaw While the bravest and the boldest Went to daring Gryffindor. '' ''Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest and taught them all she knew, Thus, the houses and their founders Maintained friendships firm and true. '' ''So Hogwarts worked in harmony for several happy years, but then discord crept among us feeding on our faults and fears. '' ''The Houses that, like pillars four had once held up our school now turned upon each other and divided, sought to rule. '' ''And for a while it seemed the school must meet an early end. what with dueling and with fighting and the clash of friend on friend. '' ''And at last there came a morning when old Slytherin departed and though the fighting then died out he left us quite downhearted. '' ''And never since the founders four were whittled down to three have the Houses been united as they once were meant to be. '' ''And now the Sorting Hat is here and you all know the score: I sort you into Houses because that is what I'm for. '' ''But this year I'll go further, listen closely to my song: though condemned I am to split you still I worry that it's wrong, '' ''Though I must fulfill my duty and must quarter every year still I wonder whether sorting may not bring the end I fear. '' ''Oh, know the perils, read the signs, the warning history shows, for our Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foes '' ''And we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within I have told you, I have warned you... '' ''let the Sorting now begin. '' The Sorting Hat and Harry Potter The Sorting Hat appeared to have a difficult time in Sorting Harry Potter. It suggested great fame and glory would be found through joining Slytherin House, but Harry requested specifically and emphatically to be spared that fate. It was this choice that prompted the Hat to instead place him into Gryffindor, where in both his parents had also been Sorted. When Harry tried the Hat on for the second time, it repeated its earlier declarations- that Harry was particularly hard to sort, and that he would have done well in Slytherin House. In Harry's second year at Hogwarts, the Hat also played a critical role in Harry's success against the Basilisk. Fawkes valiantly brought the Sorting Hat to Harry's aid in the Chamber of Secrets, which provided him with Godric Gryffindor's sword. The sword and hat together are the two known relics of that wizard. In 1998 at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort attempted to destroy the Hat by setting it on fire while it was atop Neville Longbottom's head. Neville was able to draw from it the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, which he then courageously used to behead Nagini. Almost two decades after the Battle of Hogwarts, Albus Severus Potter expresses worry over his own Sorting, indicating that the Sorting Hat had been repaired. The Sorting Hat and Hermione Granger The Sorting Hat also appeared to have had a disagreement in the sorting of Hermione Granger, as her expansive intelligence and future of being the best student in her year saw her as being well suited for Ravenclaw. This is a fact that is brought up in 1995 by several Ravenclaw students during the formation of Dumbledore's Army. However, it can be argued that Hermione saw a greater challenge in herself in becoming bold, loyal and courageous, the three traits of Gryffindor House. Behind the scenes ]] *In the first two Harry Potter movies, he is voiced by actor Leslie Phillips. *Songs are featured in all the books with the exception of book seven. *Harry was not physically present for the Sorting Hat's songs in books two, three and six. Harry was, however, present for the song and Sorting ceremony in the third movie. *In the American edition of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry saw that "there were only three people left to be sorted," but then Professor McGonagall read off four more names (Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini). Dean Thomas didn't appear in the British edition. *A LEGO version of the Sorting Hat was released, entitled 4701 Sorting Hat. Appearances *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' de:Sprechender Hut Category:Objects